Realm Souls V
Realm Souls V (レルムソウルズV) is an action role-playing game developed by Burst Arts and published by Multisoft for the Nintendo Switch. It is the seventh installment in the Realm Souls series and serves as a conclusion of the "Anti-Lords saga" beginning with the original game. Set after the events of Realm Souls IV: Reawakening, the Magic Weapon wielders join forces in order to flush out the rest of the League and stop them from summoning Realm Souls yet again. Their journey has them cross paths with characters and visit worlds based on different video game franchises. Gameplay Gameplay in Realm Souls V is similar to its predecessors, with hack and slash combat that would be along the lines of the system seen in Realm Souls III, with an evolution similar to what was seen from Realm Souls to Realm Souls III, and closely tied to the gameplay in Realm Souls IV. This time around, the player selects one of three teams of Magic Weapon wielders and progress through their story. Team Fortune consists of Len, Rook, and Sue. Team Kujia features Lumina, Nova, and Nekrad. Team Crescent's members are Kozor, Mike, and Jeri. Team Fortune's members still have their original teammates joining them on their adventure. After completing all three teams, the final chapter will be unlocked, which features everyone playable. Soul Forms, a mechanic that allows Rook, Sue, or Len to change their abilities or the form of their Magic Weapons. Everyone's Magic Weapons can transform into powerful versions of themselves. Each Magic Weapon have at least three transformations, with the third activating after executing enough combos, similar to Skill Styles or Responder Actions. After activating a Magic Weapon transformation, said transformation will be saved when switching out. To enter a Soul Form, the player must use a Magic Weapon transformation by using the Responder Action, although Next Form, Blast Form, and Mech Form are labeled exactly by their names. Characters join the player's team as temporary party members in respective worlds. Now the limit of party members has been expanded from 5 to 7, so permanent teammates like Mario or Aigis no longer need to be replaced. The AI has been improved, so allies can invite the player into special techniques (similar to the Special attacks from Realm Souls III). However, enemies are also able to work together. Some enemies also have "armor" where their HP bar becomes yellow and they can use powerful attacks until enough damage can be dealt to end it. Plot At the end of Realm Souls IV: Awakening, Zonulos has been completely resurrected, revealing his true Followers: himself, Akako, Mace, Karlos, Suri, Tarot, and Zisolu. After losing his control of Nekrad's soul, Zonulos aimed to summon Realm Souls once again in order to enter the Twin Utopia (revealed by Camiel and Fuyumi to be Naoki's and Hyoma's homeworld) and forge the Ω-Gear out of some of the inhabitants. Meanwhile, all of the Magic Weapon wielders have been gathered to prevent this incoming crisis. After hearing that Zonulos has sent multiple Anti-Souls and Voids into many of the worlds, the heroes have agreed to stop all of them before their goal can be achieved. Meanwhile, Master Hand and Crazy Hand seek to reform the Finale Club after the death of Jenna Angel and the betrayal of Bowser and Saya. Characters Team Fortune *Rook **Mario **Luigi **Naoki *Len **Aigis **Mallow **Hyoma *Sue **Mona **Winona **Baron Team Kujia *Lumina *Nova *Nekrad Team Crescent *Kozor *Jeri *Mike Antagonists *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Zonulos *Followers of Zonulos **Mace **Tarot **Suri **Zisolu **Akako **Nyzl/Lynn **Zyakuya/Byakuya **Dyjoz/Jody **Azison/Sonia **Argomon – A demonic being with the ability to spawn different weapons. It was summoned by Zonulos after some of his followers defected after being reverted into their human forms. **Elaine – A female elf-like being who can shapeshift into other people. Like Argomon, she was summoned by Zonulos from the Twin Utopia after a few of his followers were reformed. Non-playable *Geno *Faust *Amida *Tengai *Meri *Richard *Wyatt *Lucas *Rebecca *Akane Links Throughout many of the worlds the player can find items called Souldisks, due to Rook's ability to connect with the hearts of many, he has the power to summon allies from other worlds to assist him in battles. *Spirits (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) *Agent 4 (Splatoon) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Sir Arthur (Ghosts n' Goblins) *Amaterasu (Okami) *Viewtiful Joe *Arsene (Persona) Worlds Fortune Isles: *Rook (Realm Souls) *Len (Realm Souls) *Sue (Realm Souls) *Naoki (Realm Souls) *Hyoma (Realm Souls) Luminous Parks: *Luka Kohler (Dimension Phasers) (Companion (Rook/Len)) *Satsuki Kishimoto (Grand Star Crashers) *Chie Phillips (Revenger Strike) *Max Watts (Revenger Strike) *Haruka Mikami (Revenger Strike) *Reiji Arisu (Namco x Capcom) *Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom) *Saya (Namco x Capcom) *Sir Cyrus (Realm Souls III) *Meri (Realm Souls Origins) *Richard (Realm Souls Origins) *Wyatt (Realm Souls Origins) *Lucas (Realm Souls Origins) *Rebecca (Realm Souls Origins) *Akane (Realm Souls Origins) *Kraden (Golden Sun) *Dhalsim (Street Fighter II) *Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) *Space Harrier (Space Harrier) *Big the Cat (Sonic Adventure) *Cooking Mama Mushroom Kingdom: *Mario (Donkey Kong) *Luigi (Mario Bros.) *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Mallow (Super Mario RPG) *Geno (Super Mario RPG) *Toad (Super Mario Bros.) *Toadette (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario Land) *Yoshi (Super Mario World) *Wario (Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins) *Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) Crescent City: *Amida (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) *Harry (Realm Souls III) *Jacob (Realm Souls III) *Sugar (Realm Souls III) *Joe (Realm Souls Origins) *Mike (Realm Souls Origins) *Kozor (Realm Souls III) *Jeri (Realm Souls Gaiden) Luxendarc: *Agnès Oblige (Bravely Default) (Companion) *Tiz Arrior (Bravely Default) (Companion) *Edea Lea (Bravely Default) *Ringabel (Bravely Default) *Yulyana (Bravely Default) *DeRosso (Bravely Default) *Airy (Bravely Default) (Boss) *Ouroboros (Bravely Default) (Boss) Ylisse: *Chrom (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Companion) *Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Companion) *Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Frederick (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Lissa (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Cordelia (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Tharja (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Owain (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Laslow (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Aversa (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Validar (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Boss) *Grima (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Boss) Morning Land: *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) (Companion) *Rolly Roll (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Chick Poacher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Bantam Scrambled (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Dark Corvo (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) (Boss) *Dark Raven (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) (Boss) Holy Midgand Empire: *Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) (Companion) *Laphicet (Tales of Berseria) *Rokurou Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria) *Magilou (Tales of Berseria) *Eizen (Tales of Berseria) *Eleanor Hume (Tales of Berseria) *Bienfu (Tales of Berseria) *Innominat (Tales of Berseria) (Boss) Arcadia: *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) (Companion) *Aika (Skies of Arcadia) *Fina (Skies of Arcadia) *Drachma (Skies of Arcadia) *Glider (Skies of Arcadia) *Enrique (Skies of Arcadia) *Ramirez (Skies of Arcadia) (Boss) Sol Dimension: *Blaze the Cat (Sonic Rush) (Companion (Rook/Sue)) *Marine the Raccoon (Sonic Rush Adventure) *Coconut Crew (Sonic Rush Adventure) *Norman (Sonic Rush Adventure) *Captain Whisker (Sonic Rush Adventure) (Boss) *Johnny (Sonic Rush Adventure) (Boss) Forgotten Worlds: *Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) (Companion (Rook/Sue/Len)) *Sparx (Spyro the Dragon) *Hunter (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) *Bianca (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) *Sheila (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) *Sgt. Byrd (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) *Bentley (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) *Agent 6 (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) *Sorceress (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) (Boss) Animal Town: *Isabelle (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) *Diggs (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) *Rover (Animal Crossing) *Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) *K.K. Slider (Animal Crossing) *Resetti (Animal Crossing) *Mable (Animal Crossing) *Sable (Animal Crossing) *Labelle (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) Newk City: *Zonulos (Realm Souls Origins) *Mace (Realm Souls IV: Reawakening) (Boss) *Tarot (Realm Souls IV: Reawakening) (Boss) *Suri (Realm Souls IV: Reawakening) (Boss) *Zisolu (Realm Souls III) (Boss) *Akako (Realm Souls Origins) (Boss) *Nyzl/Lynn (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) (Boss) *Zyakuya/Byakuya (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) (Boss) *Dyjoz/Jody (Realm Souls III) (Boss) *Azison/Sonia (Realm Souls III) (Boss) *Argomon (Original) (Boss) *Elaine (Original) (Boss) *Master Mega (Realm Souls Origins) *Tulim (Realm Souls Origins) *Ain (Realm Souls Origins) *Eleta (Realm Souls Origins) *Hito (Realm Souls Origins) *Galacta (Realm Souls Origins) *Genista (Realm Souls Origins) *Munata (Realm Souls Origins) *Jukuzo (Realm Souls Origins) *Seiko (Realm Souls Origins) *Raika (Realm Souls Origins) *Tengai (Realm Souls Origins) *Waln (Realm Souls Origins) Tensei Tower: *Zonulos (Realm Souls Origins) (Boss) Riser Town (Epilogue) Category:Realm Souls Category:Crossover Category:Action RPG Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Multisoft Category:Nintendo Category:Capcom Category:Namco Category:Atlus Category:Square Enix Category:Sega Category:Activision Category:Burst Arts Inc.